


Maybe now the time is right

by hesgotfangs



Series: Where time takes us [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: His divorce from Lydia gets Stiles thinking about everthing that has happend these past 14 years and the people he has lost touch with during/right before those years. One of them being, his ex girlfriend, Malia Tate.





	1. 14 years in the life of

**Author's Note:**

> This is the squel to "Till we meet again" aka the Stalia reunion fic I wrote all the way back in february. This can totally be read as a standalone thouh! Feedback and correction in the grammer are always welcome; English isn't my first language!

_“Stiles I love you enough to let you go, no matter how much that may hurt me. I need you to be happy and I’d rather have you happy with Lydia than unhappy with me.”_

_“But I’m not-“_

_Malia cuts him off again “I’m not saying you are unhappy with me. But if you choose me, you’ll forever wonder what would’ve happened if had chosen Lydia and I need you to be sure that I’m really what you want. I need you to date Lydia, I need you to explore your options and maybe one day, when the time is right, we’ll be together again. But for now I have to let you go, so be happy with Lydia, you have to promise me that you’ll do that, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_With that Malia jumps out of Stiles window, into the night._

 

That had been the last time Stiles and Malia had a conversation about them, the last time they talked before Stiles left for college and by the time he had gotten back, everything had been different. Malia kissed Scott, his best friend, right in front of him and he swears he could hear is own heart rip apart. Not because he was jealous, well he doesn’t think that was why, but because that was his best friend kissing his ~~ex~~ girl, just like he had kissed Lydia. Stiles was happy for them though, he had broken Malia’s heart and now she had Scott, who he knew would never break her heart the way Stiles had and Scott, well after all he had been through, he deserved someone to love him.

Years went by and Stiles saw a lot of crazy things he thought he’d never see happen. Melissa and Argent got married, not the ‘McArgent’ wedding he thought he’d ever see, but an epic one and they welcomed a baby girl who they named Isabella Crystal Argent, Isabella for the boy they both saw as a son; Isaac Lahey and Crystal for the fallen warrior; Celestine Allison Argent. His dad had started dating Natalie Martin, Lydia’s mom, which had been a bit awkward at first, since Lydia and Stiles were dating too. He had walked in on Liam making out with Theo before the pack meeting started once too, he almost cried. The two of them are working on adopting their first child now, after getting married just a few months ago. Mason and Corey, happy as ever, are raising two hyper 4 year olds and honesty Stiles feels a bit bad for them because he always gives little Tracy and Josh a lot of candy when he sees them, which only makes them more hyper. Malia and Scott had ended things after being together for three years, both agreeing that at the end of the day they were better of as friends and that maybe they were just together because of circumstances, because when they first started to develop feelings for each other Scott had just lost Kira to the skin walkers and Malia, well she didn’t remember Stiles anymore and she had also already lost him. At the end of the day it all worked out for the best, Kira came back, and Scott and she now have an adorable family with their two kids, Allison Juno ‘AJ’ and Deucalion Jomei ‘Deuc’  named after Allison and Deucalion. As for Malia, she now lives in cabin at the edge of Beacon Hills’ Preserve and is just fine on her own. Though the things he expected least of all happened to himself and got him where he is right now; in a room with Lydia and their lawyers, about to sign divorce papers. Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski, 32 and newly single. 

The last 14 year had been a wild ride, to say the least. From finishing college and joining the FBI to welcoming Lydia and his first child, a boy called Hunter Aiden Stilinski. When Stiles first held his son it was like he finally had a purpose, a reason for his very existence: to love and care for the little bundle of joy that he got to call his son. That was 10 years ago and now Lydia’s once again pregnant, but the circumstances totally different. When they found out Lydia was pregnant the first time, even though it wasn’t planned, Stiles and Lydia had been over the moon, the baby inside of Lydia was the product of their everlasting love. This time however Lydia found out she was pregnant right after she had told Stiles she had filed for divorce and their so called ‘everlasting love’ was no longer there. Sure they still can’t wait to meet their daughter, who they’re planning on calling Claudia Celestine, Claude for short, yes they’re totally calling both of their kids after Allison, but the idea of the child being born into a broken family isn’t as exiting. Stiles isn’t going to pretend he didn’t see the divorce coming and honestly he doesn’t think he would’ve held out much longer before filing himself. They had gotten married right out of college, both 22 and exited for what the future would bring. The first few years had been great, really busy, but great. Both Stiles and Lydia worked fulltime, but also both made sure they had enough free time to spend with each other and their little boy. However when Lydia won her fields medal, just 4 years out of college, that’s when things started to go downhill for their relationship. Lydia had less and less free time and Stiles spend most of his free time alone with Hunter. Which, at first, he hadn’t minded, but after a while, just seeing Lydia through the screen of his phone or his laptop started to not be good enough anymore. He truly believes Lydia tried to be home as much as she could, but it had grown to be lonely. Stiles thinks he might’ve even started to resent Lydia a bit after her not being there most of the time for the past few years, because her almost never being home had made him feel like she wasn’t half as invested in their relationship and family as he was, like she wasn’t even really trying. The last 3 years had been hellish, they fought all the time, mostly about Lydia never being home. The worst fight that they had happened when Lydia couldn’t make it home for Hunter’s birthday, Stiles doesn’t think he had ever been that mad before, the disappointment in the boy’s eyes when Stiles had told him that his mommy couldn’t make it home for his birthday broke Stiles’ heart. Over time the love they felt for each other turned into resentment, because they always fought, never agreed on stuff anymore and honestly the only good think about their marriage, especially the last year, was the sex. No matter how much they fought, the sex was always fucking amazing.

A pen was pushed into Stiles hands as the lawyer said “If you will please sign the papers at the ‘X’ now, Mister Stilinski.” This was it, this was really it, the moment Stiles signed those papers both Lydia and he would be free, everything would be taken care of and they would be able to move on. Stiles thought this moment would be way more exciting than it really was, it was honestly a bit scary, the thought of being free, of no longer being married to Lydia, it fucking scared him. When he gets home today, the last of Lydia’s stuff will be gone too, even the ugly yellow sofa Lydia had bought when they first moved in that Stiles hated. Lydia had Parrish and Jackson move the last of her stuff out of the house Stiles and she had shared for the last 10 years this morning, while Stiles was at work. He had started his first day at the Beacon Hills police department as a deputy today, this is another thing that this whole chaos had caused, Stiles had quit his job at the FBI, so he could spent more time taking care of their son. Lydia and Stiles had both agreed that it would be better for Hunter if Stiles got full custody. This because Lydia would still be traveling a lot, doing readings all around the world. Stiles will have Hunter most of the time and Lydia would have him every other weekend. Lydia said she’d like to keep baby Claud close for at least the first few weeks after she’s born, but they’re still figuring that one out.

The air in the room starts to get harder and harder to breath and Stiles feels like he’s suffocating, he has to get out of here. “It was a pleasure doing business with you Lydia.” He says as he stands up and makes his way to the door. “I’ll see you around.”

When he gets outside he starts looking for his car, a blue jeep WRANGLER SPORT S, because sadly he had to retire Roscoe a few years back. Of course he still had Roscoe, she stands in his garage, because he is planning on giving it to Hunter when he’s old enough. Stiles can’t find his car and he still feels like he’s suffocating , which is making him panic and well fuck, this isn’t a good moment for a panic attack. He decides to sit down on the pavement, loosens his tie and puts his head in between his legs. In and out, take a deep breath and let it out slowly, he repeats in is had as he tries to avoid the panic attack escalating. He sits like this for a good 10 minutes before the panic starts to subside, so in his own world he hadn’t noticed Lydia sitting down next too him. “Are you okay, Stiles?” he jumps up a bit, feeling like he’s about to have a heart attack.                                                                                                  

“Shit Lyds, you scared the fuck out of me.” She looks at him with worried eyes. “I’m fine Lydia, really. I mean, I wasn’t, but I am now.” He tries to reassure the redhead.                

 “I’m scared too,” Lydia, with her perfect warm smile and those eyes, those fucking eyes. “and totally okay, because for the last 14 years we’ve been each other’s normal and now that’s all changing. Though change is in fact scary, it’s also exiting and good. We just weren’t working out and now we have the chance to explore ourselves and find what and whomever does make us happy.” Stiles doesn’t know what to say, Lydia’s right, of course Lydia’s right, but he already knows that it’s more than just scary. “Take care Stiles.” Lydia pats his back and takes off.

For a while Stiles just drives around town, retrieving memories. He rides past the old Argent house, the kindergarten where Scott and he met, the cute dinner at the edge of Beacon Hills that he took Lydia  for their first date, the church where Lydia and he got married and the arcade he took Malia for their first real date. He has been stood still in front of that arcade for 30 minutes now, wondering how Malia is doing, what she’s doing. They haven’t spoken in months and they haven’t had a real conversation in years, which is actually quite upsetting. At one point Malia was the most important person in Stiles life, his safe place and now she’s just someone that he says hi to because it would be weird if he doesn’t. He sits in front of the arcade for a few more minutes before making his way to Beacon Hills Elementary School, to pick Hunter up.

“Hey dad” Hunter climbs into the passenger’s seat of the jeep and gives Stiles a kiss on his cheek.                                                                                                                                     

“How was school, kiddo?”   

Hunter shrugs “Okay, we’ve got a new teacher, Miss Romero.”                                           

Stiles raises his eyebrows, it can’t be who he thinks it is. “I used to have a friend with the last name Romero, she actually used to date you uncle Liam.”                                                 

Hunter sounds like he chokes on air when he laughs “Yeah, there’s no way Liam Dunbar used to date Hayden Romero.” Stiles just laughs and Hunter looks at him in shock “Liam used to date Miss Romero?!” Stiles nods and shows his son a picture of the two of them.                  

“They were actually really cute, believe it or not, Theo actually once used Hayden to get Liam to kill Scott.” The second he’s says it Stiles realizes he has said way to much, but lucky for him, his son is way too busy staring at the picture of Hayden and Liam in high school with his mouth open.

 


	2. Routines, Panic attacks and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s half past two a.m. and he’s driving Malia home. The stars shinning brightly against the dark sky and there’s barely any clouds. They’re singing along to songs that were hits when they had first started dating, back in 2012, like: Good time, Whistle, I won’t give up and We are never ever getting back together. Stiles didn’t even know he had the remix full of their favorite songs from that year in his car, he thinks Hunter might’ve found it in Roscoe and taken it to the new jeep. Malia had found it in the passengers side ,and without asking any questions about why Stiles still had it or why he had it in this car, she had put the CD in the radio and they started singing along and recalling memories that they had made to the songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is; chapter the second and last chapter of 'Maybe now the time is right". This chapter actually includes Stiles and Malia!

Weeks go by and Stiles and Hunter get into a new routine, one which doesn’t include Lydia. From Monday till Friday Stiles wakes up at 6:00 am so that he can shower and get dressed, then he wakes Hunter up at 6:30 am and goes down stairs to make breakfast. Hunter gets downstairs around 7:00 am and they eat breakfast together. Stiles wants to be out of the house at 7:45 am so what ever time they have left between cleaning up from breakfast and that Stiles spends preparing for work and Hunter spends it making lunch and packing his backpack. When they finally do leave the house they both get into the jeep and drive about 15 minutes to the elementary school Hunter attends, his classes don’t start till 8:30 am, but Stiles always gets him there at 8:00 am so he can catch up with friends and when needed he has some extra time to study.

From then Stiles has either 30 minutes or 5 hours till he has to get to work. On Monday, Wednesday and Friday Stiles starts work at 8:30 am and gets off at 5 pm. Stiles likes those days the most because Hunter comes to the station straight out of school and makes his homework there, like Stiles used to do when he was younger. When Stiles gets off at 5 pm Hunter and he go home and cook dinner together. On Tuesday and Thursday however he doesn’t start his work day till 1 pm which means he doesn’t get off till 9:30 pm, he hates getting of at 9:30 pm, because that means he won’t get to see his son till he gets home. Since Stiles gets home so late on Tuesday and Thursday Liam and Theo take Hunter home on Tuesday and on Thursday he goes to Mason and Corey’s place with the bus. Hunter doesn’t seem to mind, but Stiles hates it. He hates depending on other people, he knows the four men don’t mind doing it and love Hunter to death, but he feels like he owes them something now and he doesn’t want to owe anyone anything.

Luckily Stiles doesn’t have to get someone to babysit Hunter during the weekends, because he only works on the weekends when Hunter is with Lydia. So far Lydia has been home during all of her weekends, but Stiles knows he won’t have to worry if it does happen that Lydia has work on her weekend, because there’ll always be Parrish to take care of Hunter. When Hunter had come home telling his dad that “Jordan stayed over at mom’s place last night” Stiles wasn’t shocked at all. It did slightly hurt that  Lydia had moved on from everything they had so quickly, but Parrish is a good guy and Stiles knows he’ll do right by Lydia and their kids. Parrish being the good guy he is, actually came by the station the same day that Hunter had told Stiles he stayed over at Lydia’s place, he asked Stiles for his permission to date Lydia openly in front of Hunter and said he was sorry for staying over at Lydia’s place while Hunter was there, he hadn’t meant to but he had fallen asleep watching a movie with Lydia on the couch. The guy’s a saint and Stiles would honestly consider dating him himself.

Stiles romantic life, well that’s not existing. It’s not like he has been looking for someone or anything, he doesn’t have time for that. Not between working, taking care of Hunter, cleaning the house, cooking and whatever else has to be done. He doesn’t even really have a social life, he barely even sees the pack anymore, that’s how little time he has left between everything. The only people he sees regularly are the deputies he works with, including Parrish, his dad, Mason, Corey and their kids and Liam and Theo. Thinking about it honestly makes him a bit sad, he hasn’t been to a pack meeting since before the divorce and the last time he saw Scott, Kira and the kids was probably at Deuc’s birthday 5 weeks back. If you had told 18 year old Stiles that he’d spent more time with the so called ‘pack 2.0’, INCLUDING THEO FUCKING RAEKEN, than with Scott, Kira, Lydia and Malia when he was older he’d probably laugh at you and tell you ‘good joke’, but now that’s exactly what he does. Even when he has a problem, he goes to Liam, Theo, Mason and Corey instead of Scott. This partly because most of his ‘problems’ used to be him complaining about Lydia and Scott said he wanted to keep a natural position on the subject being the alpha and all that, but also because well, he just trusts them. The four younger men don’t judge, they listen and most of the time agree with him, they were his rock all throughout the divorce, hell they still are now. One thing however they’ll never be and that’s his best friend, they won’t ever be Scott and that honestly sucks. Scott was there throughout all of Stiles and Lydia’s relationship, even when it was just Stiles in the relationship, Scott saw everything happen and Scott saw everything fall apart too. Stiles thinks that’s what made it so hard when Scott said ‘you guys are my best friends and pack, I will listen to you complain Stiles, but I won’t pick a side.’ Stiles got it, but he just thought Scott would pick his side, being his best friend and all that.

Growing apart with your school best friends is hard, even if they’re still close, just not as close as they used to be. It’s even harder if they’re the persons you thought you’d spent the rest of you life with, yes persons as in more than one. When Stiles was a little kid he thought he’d spent the rest of his life with the goddess that’s Lydia Camille-Grace Martin, then when they got married he though young Stiles had been right, Lydia and him would grow old together, getting gray hairs, babysitting their grandchildren the whole deal, turns out he was wrong. Between little kid Stiles and grow up Stiles thinking Lydia was the one, there was young adult, broken, Stiles the boy that fell in love with Malia Elizabeth Tate. Stiles would describe Lydia as a goddess, but Malia as anything but. Malia wasn’t a goddess, Malia was a wild fire, a storm that could not be stopped, Malia was everything Lydia was not. Lydia was calm and Malia was chaos. Both women made his world turn and now, now he feels like he has lost both of them and he has no idea on how to get them back. Lydia, he doesn’t need to worry about getting her back, he knows that they’ll be fine, they’ll get through it, just not as a couple. Malia however, it has been more then fourteen years since they last talked, like really talked. They say their hello’s when they pass each other on the street and make small talk at pack meetings, but that is it.

Since the divorce and visiting the arcade they had their first date at Stiles hasn’t been able to set her out of his mind. What is she doing? How is she doing? Has she met anyone yet? Those and  a million more questions made their through his head every day. He wants to be more then just pack members with her again, he wants to be her friend. Stiles had a connection with her that he has never had with anyone since and he honestly hates himself a bit for just letting that go. He wouldn’t say he regretted breaking up with Malia though, because if he hadn’t he wouldn’t have the miracle that is eating cereal next to him.

“Don’t forget to chew buddy, we don’t want you to die from cereal.”

“What a way to go that would be.” Stiles snickers, the boy has his dad’s sense of humor.

“Try eating to many bananas, now that would be a way to go.” Stiles sees Hunter reaching for the bowl of fruit on the table and slaps him on the hand. “Don’t even think about trying it.”

“Did ya have fun at your mom’s party last night?” Lydia had thrown a party to celebrate the launce of her new book and even though it was on a Saturday on Stiles weekend, Stiles had let Hunter go since he knows how much it means to Lydia.

“It was boring” Hunter plays with the cereal that’s left in the bowl “There we only old people and they served fancy drinks and food.”

“Oh, so there wasn’t a bouncy house or anything like that?” Stiles totally knew there wouldn’t be anything like that, Lydia only throws high class parties, like back in high school but with people that could legally drink and classical music.

“Nope.” Hunter says popping the p “There was a dance floor, but they didn’t have any good music.”

Stiles pretends to be shocked “That doesn’t mean that you didn’t get to show of your amazing dance skills, right?”

“I danced with mommy, but not the way you and I dance, it was fun though.”

“I’m glad to hear that buddy.” Stiles stands up and puts his bowl in the dishwasher “Clean up when you’re done.” With that Stiles leaves Hunter at the kitchen table eating the rest of his cereal and goes upstairs.

-

It’s about 3 pm when Hunter asks the question he asks every weekend that he spends at his dad’s house. “Are we going to the pack meeting tonight?”

Stiles always answers the question with maybe next time buddy, or not today, or I have to work on a case, but today he says “Sure, will you call Theo and Liam if they want a ride?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Hunter races down the stairs into the living room.

It makes Stiles happy to see his son that enthusiast about something.  He knew it would make him happy, Hunter loves the pack and calls them his family. Lydia takes him to the meeting when he’s with her and it’s not that Stiles never wants to go himself, it just that he can’t bring himself to go. Pack meetings used to be Stiles favorite thing in the world, it was like a Sunday brunch with his dad. Ever since things started getting really bad between Lydia and him however he hasn’t been able to get himself to actually go though. Going would mean having to face everyone, having to act like there isn’t this awkward tension and seeing everyone happy and in love while he just got divorced and his ex wife is in the room with her new boyfriend. Still Hunter’s happiness means more to Stiles than being comfortable, so he finally gave in and now they’re going to the meeting.

-

Around 6 pm Stiles pulls up in front of Theo and Liam’s house, he’s wearing his most comfortable sweatpants and a band shirt knowing that that’s probably what the others will be wearing too. This gets confirmed when Theo and Liam come outside wearing exactly that and a beanie. Liam gets into the passenger’s seat next to Stiles and  Theo sits in the back next to Hunter.

“I’m glad you’re finally attending a pack meeting again, Stiles” Liam smiles at him, the smile seems genuine and Stiles really doesn’t get why Liam would be happy about it, it’s not like Stiles has missed anything.

“I’m just happy the lil’ man is coming because we have a FIFA game to rematch.” Theo says as he fist bumps Hunter’s shoulder.  “Glad you’re coming too, Stiles.”

“It’s no big deal.” Stiles says nonchalant as he keeps his eyes focused on the road.

“Uhm, it is” Liam says matter-of-factly. “You haven’t been since before the divorce and the pack misses you, like a lot.”

Before Stiles can even role his eyes, Theo adds “Yeah, not everyone has the pleasure of seeing you like 3 days a week.”

“Depends what you call a pleasure.”

This time Liam and Theo roll there eyes and Hunter yells “My god dad, stop it!”

-

They are right in front of Scott and Kira’s house, they have been for the past 5 minutes. “Stiles, it’s okay.” Liam has his hand on Stiles shoulder, settling him down just enough not to have a full blown panic attack in front of his son. He’s already feeling so stressed and he can’t handle scarring Hunter for life because he has a panic attack on top of it all. “Babe, Hunter and you can go inside, Stiles and I will be there in a few.”

Theo nods and takes Hunter by the hand “Come on lil’ bro, Liam and your dad will be right behind us.”

“Stiles, you have to breath, remember?” Stiles didn’t even notice he was holding his breath, but did as Liam told him. “In, and out. Breath with me Stiles.”

With the stress that the divorce added, Stiles has been having a lot a panic attacks recently and Liam has been there to help him through a lot of them. Liam has been such a great friend to Stiles especially when it comes to helping him through panic attacks. He felt like shit after the first panic attack Stiles had in front of him, because he freaked out and hadn’t known what to do. Stiles had told him that it was okay and that it was logical that Liam hadn’t known what to do, which Liam knew, but he still felt bad, so that same night Liam spent hours online looking up information on how to help someone when they are having a panic attack. Which Stiles didn’t know till on night after Lydia and him had fought again, Liam came by and found Stiles sitting in the bathroom on the floor on the verge of a panic attack. Liam stayed by his side the whole time, asked the right questions and reassured Stiles that it was, in fact, okay. That was the first of to many times Liam helped Stiles through a panic attack, every time Stiles hoped that it would be the last time and these past few weeks he actually believed he was getting better, he didn’t have any panic attacks since the one at the courthouse on the day Lydia and him officially got divorced. He obviously was wrong though, because now he is having one.

“Talk to me Stiles.” Liam brings him back from his thoughts. “What is causing this panic attack?”

“This… The whole situation… Everything!” He takes deep breathes between every word or sentence he say. “I can’t… Why did I even come here?!”

“Because, Stiles, you’re a good dad and friend.” Liam tells him. “Because we’ve missed you and we want to have you here. You’re not unwanted, just because Lydia and you got a divorce, you’ll never be unwanted by us. You’re pack.” It’s stuff like this that really helps Stiles during a panic attack, because it’s not Liam saying his panic attack is not reasonable, but it’s him reassuring Stiles that he is wanted and that’s what Stiles really needs during his panic attacks, reassurance.

It takes a good 5 more minutes before Stiles feels good enough to actually get out of the car and even though anxiety is still rushing trough is veins when Liam asks ‘Are you ready to go inside?” he says yes and with Liam’s hand resting on his lower back, they make their way inside.

Stiles and Liam make their way into the living room, where everyone is. Scott comes up to Stiles and hugs him “I’m glad you decided to come and I’m happy you have someone like Liam to help you through the panic attacks.” Stiles almost forgot that, of course, the wolves in the house had heard him having a panic attack. After Scott comes Kira who just hugs him and tells him to “make yourself comfortable.” The others just wave at him or say hi and Stiles awkwardly answers them with smiles.

He looks around to room for a place to sit, his old place on the loveseat next to Lydia, is now taken by Parrish and Liam has already made his way over to Theo to sit next to him on the couch. On the other side of Liam there’s Jackson, Ethan and Danny, their relationship is one that Stiles is still trying to figure out. Braeden and Derek sit on the floor, each with two babies, or as Derek calls them ‘pups’, in their lap and to his surprise Hayden is sitting next to Braeden talking about how one of their sons, Damon, is doing in her class. When it comes to having kids Derek and Braeden are like bunnies. They have a grand total of twelve kids from age 15 to a few months and Stiles is not even sure they’re done yet. How Braeden still has her rock hard abs is a mystery to him. Well not a total mystery, since both Braeden and Derek are total health-nuts. Some of the other members and the kids are spread over the floor or sitting at the kitchen table, but since Derek is closer, Stiles decides to sit down next to him. 

Derek acknowledges his presence by handing him Luna, the oldest of the quadruplets. Luna has this beautiful light brown skin, curly hair, like her mothers natural hair and the greenest eyes Stiles has ever seen. She’s perfect. “Hey there baby girl.”

“Don’t call her that.” God, of course Derek is against Stiles calling his daughter baby girl, Derek is always against the shit Stiles does. God knows why.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf.” The nickname totally still fits. By all means, Derek is way more fun then he was back when most of the pack was still in high school, but he’s still quite the sourwolf, always there to ruin the fun because ‘Scott and Stiles that’s irresponsible!’

The Hale eyeroll is something all Hales have mastered, including Braeden, but Derek is, without a doubt, the best at it. “I just don’t like you calling her that, I know how you use the term too.” Oh shit, who told Derek about the whole baby girl-daddy kink? Because who ever told him must’ve ruined using the term for his daughters.

“So, uhm, how has life been?” Stiles asks to avoid an awkward silence. “It’s been a while since I last saw you.”

“Not my fault.” Stiles can practically feel Derek rolling his eyes, before he starts enthusiastically talking about his family. Derek can talk about his kids for hours and not just because he has twelve and it takes forever to mention all of them. He’s just always so proud of everything they do, Stiles is glad he is. Derek spent so long feeling alone and sure he had the pack, but Stiles knows family means the world to Derek.

“Braeden and you, did you always want this many kids?” It’s something he has always wondered about. Like did they just one day say ‘Let’s have 12 kids!’?

Derek smiles “Course not.” Of course no one plans to have twelve kids what the fuck was he even thinking? “Taliyah wasn’t planned, I thought you knew that?”

“Well obviously not.” That comment earns Stiles a slap against the back of his head, just gently though, since Stiles still has little Luna om lap.

“Braeden and I we never made things official, we were never boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever. We just shot guns and had sex.” Like all friends do, right? “So after Mexico we parted ways, I went to South America, so I could get to know Cora’s pack and she went of to hunt the desert wolf.” The desert wolf, Stiles remembers her. He remembers saving Malia, one last time. “She was already pregnant with Taliyah back then, told me when she got back home that ‘The baby has to be a girl, only a strong woman survives a hunt like that’. That’s why we called her Taliyah, you know? After the strongest woman I ever knew.” Of course Stiles knew Taliyah was named after Derek’s mother: The very last alpha of the Hale pack that lived in Beacon Hills. The most respected alpha in all of north America, known all over the planet. “When Braeden found out she was pregnant she called me, well she called Cora, since I didn’t have a phone. I flew back to Mexico and we started from there. We fell in love and Taliyah was born. You know what happened after that.” Another eleven crybabies, that’s what happened.

Don’t get Stiles wrong, he loves every single one of the pack kids, but when Braeden and Derek announced that they were pregnant, for the 7th fucking time, Stiles wanted to run. When they found out it would be four for the price of one, Stiles wanted to shoot himself. Seriously, full moons are going to be fun when all the kids are old enough to turn.

“How about you, Stiles” If Derek is going to ask him what he thinks Derek is going to ask him, he better not. “Did you plan to be divorce before your second kid was even born?”

“Asshole” he actually fucking asked it, Derek knows how sensitive the subject is to Stiles and he still fucking asked it. “Why would you even fucking ask that!” Stiles knows so many hurtful things he can say to make Derek feel like shit too, but he knows that the real reason Derek asked him this is because Derek is hurt and angry too. Stiles has been avoiding him like the plague and hasn’t been responding to any of Derek’s texts or emails or calls, hell he even wrote Stiles a letter. Stiles might’ve hurt Derek and Derek is angry and wants to make Stiles hurt too, but that was low and all the feeling bad that Stiles has been doing every time he ignored one of Derek’s attempts to reach out just left his body. “Here take your daughter I’m going to get some fresh air.”

When he hands Luna over to Derek, he sees regret in his eyes, but that doesn’t change the fact he had still asked it. Feeling sorry doesn’t make him less of an ass or Stiles less angry.

When he makes his was through the kitchen Melissa asks where he’s going, because she just finished her famous taco’s and they’re about to eat. In the hall, right before the door that’ll let him go outside, Scott stops him and hands him a bear. “It’s not laced.” He promises. “Come on, let’s talk, outside.’’

They sit down on the swing set, it’s the same one that Scott and Stiles used to play on when they were little. Melissa gave it to Scott when Kira and he announced their pregnancy. “We used to swing on this old thing for hours.” That was true, they imagined that they were superheroes, pilots, anything and everything they wanted to be they were on this swing set. “Kira tells me I should get rid of it, because it’s old and becoming really unstable.”

“You probably should.” Stiles agrees, the steel is rusty and he hears it peeping even at the slightest movement. “But you won’t, right?”

Scott laughs “Of course not. This old thing is full of memories of our childhood, but also of my kids childhood.”

They sit for a few moments, in silence. They drink their beers and look at the sky. Stiles can see Scott thinking, probably how to bring what just happened op. He can always see when Scott’s thinking, because when he is he has his ‘thinking wrinkles’ between his brows.

“So..” seems like Scott has finally figured it out. “What happened between Derek and you back there?”

Stiles isn’t sure what to say, so he just starts at the beginning “When things first started getting bad between Lydia and I, Derek reached out to me, told me that if he needed anything, he was here for me. Which was like really nice of him, so I told him I would tell him if I needed anything. I never reached out.”

“Still doesn’t explain what happened back there.” Scott is so oblivious. It’s obvious that Derek made a stabbing comment because he’s angry with Stiles for ignoring him every time he reached out.

“Derek reached out more then once though, he reached out all the time. I ignored all his attempts.” Stiles can see Scott is starting to understand it a bit more, but he hasn’t quite put the pieces together. “So when I came and acted like nothing was wrong, I guess it angered Derek, so he asked a question he knows would get to me.”

Scott pulls his lips in a way he always does when he thinks something sucks: he basically sucks his lips in and then pulls his brows up. “That sucks dude, from both of your sides.”

“Of course you have to feel bad for him too, why cant you just pick my side for once?!” Stiles might totally still anger build up inside of him because of Scott always seeing the good in both sides of every story. He did that with Lydia and him too, Stiles just needs Scott to pick him for once.

Scott sighs “Stiles.” Here it comes, he’s probably going to tell Stiles he loves him and then make him see the other side of it all. “I love you, bro. You’re my brother and I totally see your side of it all. What Derek did was really childish and unasked for, he’s a grown up and he should’ve acted differently. However, you know how hard it still is for him to reach out to people, especially to you, because he always used his toughness to impress you. He opened himself up for to you, I actually believe he wanted to use what he learned from his parents divorce to help you, which means he let it all out of the box in his head. All the pain and confusion and instead of actually coming to him, you let him dig that all up again for nothing. I know you never asked for his help, but you should’ve considered his feelings and you should’ve told him that you don’t want his help.”

Well fuck, of course he now sees Derek’s side too, fucking Scott. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Scott pulls Stiles in “No, I’m not ‘right’ there’s no right and wrong when it comes to feelings. I just helped you understand someone else’s feelings.”

Stiles hears the back door swing open, he can’t see who opened it, because he’s with his back to the door. “Melissa told me to tell you that if you don’t come inside now, we’ll start eating without you.” Malia. He recognizes  that voice anywhere. “Oh, hey Stiles.”

Scott lets Stiles go, so he can turn to face Malia. “H-hey” he waves awkwardly.

“Well come on, you don’t want your first pack meeting in forever to start with everyone eating without you.” Scott says and pulls Stiles inside, Malia closes the door behind them and then follows them into the kitchen.

-

Dinner is well, awkward. The food is great, but it’s awkward. Stiles sits next to Malia, switching from place with Parrish who used to always sit next to Malia, but now ,of course, sits next to Lydia. Everyone is talking about random things, but Malia and him. They’re both just eating their food in silence, so it’s awkward and Stiles doesn’t know how to make it less awkward.

“Are you eating that?”

Stiles gets ripped out of his thoughts “Sorry, what?”

“Are you eating that?” Malia asks him again.

She’s actually talking to him, he can’t believe it. He looks at his bored to see what she’s talking about and sees he still has a big piece chicken on his place next to his half eaten taco. “It’s all yours.” There’s no way in hell he’d even finish it anyways.

Malia smiles at him, warmly. He had missed seeing her smile. “Thanks.” Instead of just taking the piece of chicken, like Stiles thought she would, she just takes his whole plate and starts eating the taco.

“Oh, okay” Stiles isn’t quite sure what to do, he planning on eating the taco and now Malia has it in her mouth.

“Dude this is so good!” Malia says as she swallows the last bite of the taco. “Do you want to split the chicken or something?”

Split the chicken? He told her it was all hers, why would he want it back now. “No, like I said, it’s all yours.”

With her dog eyes Malia tries to get Stiles to split the chicken with her “Come on, I know you said that, but you barely ate anything. Please, eat a bit of the chicken so I don’t feel bad.”

“It’s okay Malia, I ate before I got here.” Even if she weren’t a werecoyote Malia would’ve been able to tell that that was a lie.

“Stiles, come on.” Malia brings a piece of chicken to Stiles’ lips. “Eat it.” As she says that he makes to mistake of looking into her chocolate brown eyes, those eyes still have some kind of power over him, the power to make him do whatever it is that Malia wants him to do, so he opens his mouth, allowing Malia to feed him the piece of chicken.

It tastes great, it’s tender and Melissa knows how to season the chicken just right. He almost moans, that’s how good the chicken tastes. No matter how good the chicken is though, the best part of it all is that Malia leans in and kisses him on his cheek and tells him “Good boy” as she pulls back.

Good boy, really? Was that really a dog joke? I can’t be! Stiles makes the dog jokes, not the ‘dogs’ themselves! “A dog joke, really?”

Malia laughs, not one of those giggly type of laughs, but the type that sounds like a horse. It’s loud and obnoxious. Stiles just loves it, the problem though, is that Malia doesn’t stop laughing, she keeps going till the point that everyone has stopped their own conversations to look at them. Now with all those eyes are on the two of them Stiles feels awkward, really awkward.

He wishes the earth could swallow him right now. He knows his head must be bright red and he feels like a 15 year old who just got caught by his dad. And the way Lydia is suggestively wiggling her eyebrows is most certainly not helping.

-

The rest of the night goes by quickly. Scott updates everyone on the regular pack business, Liam and Theo tell everyone that the adoption of their baby is almost done and after that it’s about 9pm, which is late for the younger pups, so most of the pack goes home. When Stiles is about to go home Liam and Theo stop him and tell him to ‘Stay and enjoy yourself. We’ll bring Hunter home and watch a movie at your place or something.” Stiles tries to fight them, but they insist.

So now he’s on Scott’s couch with Malia on one side and Lydia on the other, which is like the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him. Parrish  had to leave right when the pack meeting was done, because officially he is still on shift. Scott put on  a random rom-com from Kira and his collection and that’s what they’ve been watching for the past hour or so. At first Malia had leant to one side of the couch and Lydia to the other, both as far removed from Stiles as possible, that lasted about 5 minutes from Malia, because Stiles has to salty popcorn on his lap and well, Malia wanted the popcorn. Malia now has her head resting on Stiles shoulder and  Lydia’s is leaning against Stiles chest. Stiles and Lydia haven’t sat this relaxed with each other in forever, it feel good though. Lydia had ended up laying against Stiles chest after complaining about not sitting comfortably, Stiles had joking offered to be her pillow like he always used to be when Lydia was pregnant with Hunter and to his surprise she had excepted the offer.

That night Stiles has felt his second child kick for the first time and he almost cried, he has felt so disconnected from the baby, because Lydia and him live apart, so he doesn’t get to witness everything like he did with Hunter.

Now it’s half past two a.m. and he’s driving Malia home. The stars shinning brightly against the dark sky and there’s barely any clouds. They’re singing along to songs that were hits when they had first started dating, back in 2012, like: Good time, Whistle, I won’t give up and We are never ever getting back together. Stiles didn’t even know he had the remix full of their favorite songs from that year in his car, he thinks Hunter might’ve found it in Roscoe and taken it to the new jeep. Malia had found it in the passengers side ,and without asking any questions about why Stiles still had it or why he had it in this car, she had put the CD in the radio and they started singing along and recalling memories that they had made to the songs. Like the first time Stiles had forgotten the keys to Roscoe, so he started the car with a screwdriver and when it turned on ‘We found love’ by Rihanna and Calvin Harris started playing. Back then Malia had told him “That song kind of reminds me of us, we found love in a fucking mental hospital!” and Stiles had agreed with her, you aren’t supposed to find love in a mental hospital, yet they had.

“Remember the time we were making out, I wasn’t wearing a shirt, I was sitting on you lap, it was dark and out of nowhere a police officer nocked on the windows?” Malia can barely control her laughter.

Asif Stiles remembers! Malia had stayed put on his lap, not even attempting to put a shirt on, just there in her shorts and bra and Stiles had rolled to window down it turned out it was his father that nocked on the window! Stiles had been so embarrassed and also very grateful Malia was sitting on his lap, because otherwise his dad would’ve been able to see his boner and that would’ve been, well, even more embarrassing.

“I’m sorry.” Malia stops singing along to the song that’s currently playing and looks at him confused. “These past fourteen year things have been rather awkward between you and I and that was unnecessary. You tried to be my friend and talk to me, more than once, but I just couldn’t. I let things be awkward and I avoided talking to you, like really talking to you and you just accepted that was the way things were going to be. Please don’t say ‘it’s not all my fault’ because it really is. I was too embarrassed about the way I just left you after everything you had done for me and you were still doing for me -supporting me despite the fact that I killed someone-that wouldn’t allow myself to have in my life as more than just a pack member.”

Malia smiles, it’s one of her warm eyed, close mouthed ‘It’s okay’ smiles. “It’s okay, Stiles. I knew you weren’t ready to forgive yourself and accept the fact that, yes would’ve done things differently if would’ve had to chance too, but you can’t, you fucked up and you have to live with that. I get it, I used to run away from my mistakes too, so let you. When Lydia and you officially got divorced I knew you’d need sometime to adjust and get into a new rhythm, so I let you, because if you had needed me you would’ve come to me. But tonight I felt that you might need someone to just have fun with. Like we are having right now, singing along to all of our high school favorites and driving back home, while retrieving memories.”

He guesses Malia is right, he hasn’t been having fun lately, not when fun doesn’t include Hunter. He needed this, he needed to spent a night like he spent most of his weekends back in high school, watching movies at Scott’s house with Kira, Scott, Lydia and Malia, and driving Malia home in the middle of the night while jamming to their favorite songs. “Thank you, thanks for not making things awkward and being my friend.”

She pets him on the shoulder, “Of course.” Right after that ‘Starships’ by Nicki Minaj starts playing and Malia enthusiastically yells “This is my songs!” after which she starts singing along with everything she has in her, while also doing little dance moves.

Stiles just looks at her in awe, it’s honestly one the most beautiful views ever.

-

It took 45 minutes to get from Scott’s house, on side of the town, to Malia’s house, which is on the edge of the woods on side the furthest way from where most people live, on the edge of Beacon Hills, which only took so long because they stopped at a drive through because Malia was craving some fries and Stiles could go for some curly fries too. Even though it took that long, Stiles still wishes it took longer, he isn’t ready for the night to be over yet, he isn’t ready to say goodbye to Malia yet. But Stiles is parking the car in front of Malia’s house and he walks her to the front door. He stands there awkwardly, his hand in his pockets and biting his bottom lip as she thanks him for the fries and a great time.

And fuck, she looks gorgeous as ever! Her hair tucked behind her left ear, eyebrows raised because she’s laughing, her smile bright and a few laughing wrinkles around her mouth. Don’t even get him started on her beautiful sparkling eyes and kissable lips. It might be the time, that one bottle of beer he’s had or the fact that he hasn’t kissed anyone if forever, but he decides ‘fuck it’ and kisses her. He presses his lips against her and moves them against hers, she automatically responds back by moving her own lips against hers and he pulls her closer while wrapping his arms around her waist. There’s no tong involved, it’s just a long passionate kiss and it might be the best kiss Stiles has ever had in his life.

He wishes the kiss could’ve lasted forever, but eventually they have to break apart to breath. When their eyes meet neither of them say anything, they just smile at each other.

“That was…”

“Yeah.” Malia agrees.

“Wow.”

“Thanks for making my night even better Stiles Stilinski.”

“No, thank you, Malia Tate.” With that Malia goes inside her house and Stiles returns to his car.

-

On his drive home he keeps replaying the kiss in his head, the way her lips felt against his and that sparkle in her eyes. And he wonders, despite it not working out the first time if  ‘Maybe now they’ll be together? Maybe now the time is right?”

 


End file.
